


Plushie Bed

by petregression



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petregression/pseuds/petregression
Summary: Me X Dick Grayson Canon Bitch





	Plushie Bed

It was a warm and sunny day in Blüdhaven, which was usual for Dick and his boyfriend Seraph. They had run a usual day patrol, taking bad guys down together one by one. They both felt as if they were already quickly sweating through the inconvenience that was super-hero vigilante fighting outfits. The makeup underneath Dick's domino mask had already started to bleed out from underneath his mask and down his face. Seraph had sworn he was starting to feel like he was going through a heat stroke.

Finally, Dick turned to Seraph after a particularly rough fight, "How about.. we take a little cool down break?"

Seraph nodded gratefully, "Please. I'm gonna die."

Dick rolled his eyes, reaching over and scruffling his hair and quickly regretting it when he met the sweat in his hair. Gross. They looked to one another and hopped to the nearby rooftop. They did parkour from rooftop to rooftop, hopping on each one until they finally dropped down and went inside. Dick took the shower first, cooling himself and coming out, drying himself out. After, Seraph took his turn, drying off and getting dressed. When he came out, he saw Dick dressed in a crop-tank-top and sports shorts.

"Look at you, all dolled up," Seraph joked as they went to the living room, where all the main AC filtered too.

Dick and Seraph sat together in silence, chugging some bottles of water and chilling in their new environment. They were both pretty equally happy that they agreed to going back home together. Seraph eventually found himself getting goosebumps and starting to shiver, and he felt pretty embarrassed. Just minutes ago he had sweat out all of his water weight and here he was feeling like he was freezing. He hated how quickly it changed for him, but when he looked over to Dick he noticed that he was cuddling into the couch as well.

Seraph stood, "Lets get warmed up again," He gestured to their bedroom.

Dick smiled and got up, quickly following him to their bedroom as they dropped onto their shared bed covered in plushies, some of them flooding over on top of them as they laid down. Dick turned to Seraph and pulled him close into his chest, cooing softly and gently running a hand down his hair. They were finally warm once again, de-stressed and finally comfortable with one another in the bed together. They both found themselves drifting off, mumbling soft goodnights, and I love yous, and sleep wells, fallen asleep on the other.


End file.
